Inveniens Domum
by Twinkle Lightly
Summary: Niamh has just moved to America from Ireland when she meets Steve. They instantly connect, but it won't be that easy for them to be together. An old enemy might just get in their way. Eventual STEVExOC.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this new story, because I actually really like this one. Sorry it's so short. This chapter is really more of an introduction. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Inveniens Domum**

Fresh off the boat. I wasn't a refugee, but I might as well be. I came from Ireland with one suitcase. I had sold most of my things, to pay for my visas, an apartment, and a one-way ticket to New York City. I arrived with all of the clothing I owned stuffed into a suitcase. I would buy more once I had settled down and had a steady job.

When I left the airport, the heat seemed to drag me to the pavement instantly. It was thick and heavy, and seemed to suffocate you. Not like home. In Ireland the air is cool and wet and blows against your face in just the right way every single time. It was healthy. This air was made of pestilence. It was like poison to me..

My new home was in Brooklyn. It was nice. I spent years saving to come to America; my whole life. I had spent much of that on my apartment. It was in a nice building, with nice neighbors and a nice neighborhood. It was just nice.

I lugged my suitcase up the stairs of my apartment building. It must've weighed at least 30 pounds. It was weighing me down, not unlike the sticky air just outside of the windows. Suddenly, a large hand took it from mine.

Was I getting mugged?

"Can I help you with that?" The blond man said. He was enormous, definitely over 6 feet. He had sky blue eyes and a contagious smile.

"Oh, thank you." I replied quietly.

"Where are you from?" He asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Ireland. County Cork." I answered.

"Really? That's where my parents are from." He said a little excitedly.

"Which town?" I inquired.

"Kinsale I think?"

"I'm from Dunderrow! Right outside of Kinsale." The man smiled at me warmly.

"I'm Steve Rogers, by the way."

"Niamh O'Sullivan. Nice to meet you."

We arrived at my apartment. 3C. It was my first time ever seeing my new home. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and peering inside.

It was bare. I hadn't any furniture yet, so the only thing in the apartment was a Murphy bed. I sighed and entered the room to get a better look. It was small, but had wood floors and lots of windows. One bedroom, one bathroom. The kitchen was small, but had an oven and a stove and a sink and that was enough. I was incurably homesick for my little house in Dunderrow. It was warm and cozy and delightfully cluttered

I set down my suitcase and sighed before plopping down on the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this next chapter, and please let me know what you think in the reviews! Don't forget to follow and favorite as well!**

 **Inveniens Domum**

Today marked the two-month anniversary of my arrival in America.

Since then, I had found a job teaching music at a nearby elementary school. I had furnished my apartment. I had made friends at work.

Steve was my best friend. He supported me no matter what. He was my first friend in America. After I had arrived, he came to my house with a loaf of soda bread the next day. His mother had taught him to make it. I began to sob, and he held me as a cried. Now, I was mostly over the homesickness, but it still haunted me at times.

It was October now. It was my favorite time of year at home. I loved Halloween, but I loved barmbrack more. Steve promised to take me to see the leaves in the park. Back home, it's too mild for them to change. He also promised to take me apple-picking.

We sat around the coffee table in my apartment. It was at least 10 PM and everyone was at least a little drunk, except for Steve. He never even seemed to get tipsy. Maybe it's because he's so big.

Surrounded by my new friends, I finally began to feel a little at home. My friends from school were all in attendance - Leila Brown, Danny Walker, Cecilia Watson, and Jane Neiman, as well as Steve's friend Natasha. I couldn't help but think that there was something going on between them. She always found a way to place a hand on his arm, despite the fact that she was in a relationship. Her boyfriend was at the party as well. Bruce. He was a sweet man, and was always very kind to me. I felt bad for him. He didn't deserve to be her second choice.

But maybe I was just jealous? I don't know why I would be. Because there was nothing going on between Steve and I. He was my best friend. I couldn't date him. It would ruin our friendship. I didn't want to date him. Why was I even thinking about it?

Everybody at the party was long gone when Steve and I were cleaning up. He swept some beer bottles into a garbage bag, as I replaced the pillows on the couch.

"What's it like?" Steve asked me as he tied the bag.

"Ireland?"

"Yeah."

"It's perfect. The grass is greener, the people are kinder, the sky is bluer."

"I'd love to go someday."

"Maybe when I go back to visit you can come with." I said before I knew what I was doing.

Steve's face turned red. Why did I say that? That's not something you say to a guy friend. Come with me to visit a country all the way across the ocean. Stupid.

"T-that sounds nice."

That was not what I expected. Steve smiled down at me. I met his eyes and smiled back. His eyes were the color of the Irish sky. I fidgeted a little bit and bit my lip. Steve's eyes flickered between my lips and my eyes.

"Well I, uh, I oughta get to bed. I have to teach tomorrow and it's pretty late." Steve nodded and took a step back.

"I agree." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied, offering him a shy smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, we get to see Steve's perspective! Big thanks to Whitelion69 for reviewing! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

This year, Christmas rolled around earlier than usual. This year, Christmas felt more like Christmas than usual. I'm not sure what was different. Maybe I was getting used to my surroundings.

Tony Stark's Christmas parties were surprisingly intimate. They usually consisted of the Avengers, their partners, and a few of his close friends. I never went. For 3 years, I had avoided them. I don't know why. It just didn't seem right to spend Christmas with anyone but Bucky.

We had lost him. He was almost home, and then I lost him. I wasn't sure if he was alive or dead at this point. He had been on the run for almost 2 years.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. When I looked out of the peephole, I saw the distorted figure of my neighbor.

I opened the door. Niamh stood outside, a dish in her arms. She was a beautiful girl. Long red hair, pale skin as smooth as silk, and pale blue eyes. She was tiny, a full foot shorter than me. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants, and a tank top under a sweater that must've been several sizes too big. She was stunning.

"I brought you some snickerdoodles." She said, looking up at me with a shy smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you wanna come inside?" I asked. She stepped inside, and placed the bread on the kitchen counter.

"So how are you?" She asked, hopping up and sitting on the counter. I leaned against the counter next to her.

"I'm doin' alright. And you, ma'am?" I said with a teasing grin.

"I'm fine, sir." She replied as she looked at me with a smile.

"So I have a question." I said hesitantly. If I was going to bring anyone…

"Go for it."

"Do you want to go to a Christmas party with me?"

"Okay." The redhead replied, looking up at me with those twinkly blue-gray eyes. I smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

Niamh looked beautiful. She was wearing a plain black dress, that fell to her knees. Her cinnamon-colored hair was curled in a way that almost reminded me of Peggy's. She was the type of beautiful that was quiet at first, but then it hit you. She had porcelain skin, with a pale dusting of freckles. Her cheeks were rosy and round. Her eyes were a beautiful, stormy blue-gray. They were surprisingly intense. When she smiled, her eyes twinkled in a way that made you wonder if she knew everything about you. When she laughed, her nose crinkled up in the cutest way. When she cried, she pressed her peach-colored lips together and tried her hardest not to. I thought she was beautiful no matter what.

This party was the first time she'd met my coworkers. It was the first time they'd met her. I don't know why it was so important to me that they liked her. She was just my friend. When we entered the room, I noticed Tony immediately looking her up and down. I would take his assessment of her with a grain of salt, considering his history. I mostly cared about what Bruce would think. He and I had grown closer lately. He was reasonable and intelligent, and I trusted him.

He was the first to stand and introduce himself.

"Hi, Bruce Banner." He said, offering a hand to her.

"I'm Niamh O'Sullivan. Nice to meet you." She replied in that lovely Irish lilt.

I took a seat on the couch, and Niamh found a spot next to me. She placed her legs in my lap, and I couldn't help but smile.

Tony raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what it looked like. I think I'm going to her ask her out. Maybe it would be my New Year's resolution. Maybe I could keep this one.


End file.
